


Sticky Crayons

by Pineapple_Strawberries_15



Series: Mutant Sperm Series [2]
Category: X-Men, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Characters tagged may change, Children, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer Characters, Growing Up, I'm probably going all out with this one, M/M, Parenthood, Past Mpreg, Slice of Life, Tags may be added later, Twins, exploration of sexuality and genders in later chapters, mama erik, more may be added, non-binary character(s), papa charles, some may have smaller parts than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Strawberries_15/pseuds/Pineapple_Strawberries_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from Even Your Sperm Is Mutant, as promised to clearsky66. </p><p>Erik and Charles face life as parents.</p><p>(ATTENTION: This fic is basically on hold. I may add more later. </p><p>Right now I can't afford a new laptop, have no time to go to the library to type out chapters, and no time in general to write.</p><p>It makes me pretty sad that I won't be writing for a while, SO if anyone wants to write out their own chapters for me to add to the fic and turn into a collaboration of drabbles, let me know!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Crayons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clearsky66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsky66/gifts).



> First chapter is just an intro really, Wanda and Pietro aren't given a specific age in the beginning and there's no specific timeline in the first chapter. 
> 
> This will mostly be drabble chapters; maybe I'll have some serious arcs in there, I don't know yet.
> 
> Lets see how it goes, huh? Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in chapters to come!

He threw himself face down onto the bed with a soft 'whoop' sound; causing Charles' small frame to bounce and a whine to sound from the thoroughly exhausted telepath. The sun was barely setting and the only sound in the room was soft breathing and a soft hum of electricity. Slowly, but surely, Erik felt all his muscles relax and his mind grow fuzzy with oncoming sleep, only to be jolted awake by the baby monitor screeching and rattling. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, or cry. Probably cry. He raised a hand and plopped it onto Charles' face, "you," he growled. Charles cracked his eyes opened, licked Erik's hand- "ugh, why Charles!?" whined the metal bender- and forced himself out of bed, strapped on his crutches, and went off to see their little monsters.  

 

Charles made his way into the nursery, peeking his head in first. Wanda was softly mewling, mitten covered hands intermittently being shoved in her mouth and tiny feet kicking. Despite being dead tired, his heart fluttered and he grinned, "oh, sweetheart, what's the matter?" He came fully into the room and leaned over the crib to lift her out, carefully balancing her and moving to the rocking chair. She looked up at him with icy blue eyes, chin wrinkled and lip wobbling as he cradled her; she was truly something to behold, and her powers would one day be magnificent, he had no doubt she'd one day be absolutely brilliant at anything and everything she wanted to accomplish. Thankfully, right now, she couldn't manage much with her mutation. "I know you aren't hungry, and not wet." He brought her up to rest against his chest, leaning back and humming softly. Wanda's breaths shuddered, he pressed his lips against her head. Suddenly everything was peaceful again. Just like that. 

 

Wanda blinked her wet little eyes as she was rocked, Charles couldn't imagine what an infants brain was truly like. He knew them to be fragile, but also to be active little sponges. They thought and experienced everything so much more than anyone could ever imagine. She sniffled, blinking rapidly, and slowly started being lulled to sleep; meanwhile Pietro kicked at his crib walls in his sleep. Perhaps that was why Wanda was crying, it was definitely possible. It didn't matter, because soon Charles was lulled to sleep as well. It was always short lived though. Always.

 

Lately Erik and Charles' days were filled with two chubby infants, paperwork, and a house full of mutants. There was hardly time to sleep as the children often woke at night and kept them busy during the day. When one child dozed, the other tended to wake up as though afraid that if their parents had a moments peace they would create more siblings and attention would be diverted from them. There was hardly time to eat; Charles often traded meals for quick cups of tea and the occasional fruit or stray piece of cereal and quickly found himself at the lower end of his usual weight range. Erik, however, soon began gaining back most of the baby weight he'd lost during his first month as a new mother because of the lack of time to sit down and eat well. He found himself grabbing donuts in the morning, snacks throughout the day, and quickly eating whatever he could eat fast and conveniently in the evening. He made up for it with weight lifting and some minor cardio, but his features had definitely softened out and he didn't expect to ever look his old harsh self again. It was difficult to keep up, to keep going, but they managed and they were honestly happier for it. 

 

* * *

 

"Bah bah bah bah!" Squealed Wanda, spreading baby mush around her high chair and tray; she pointed a disgusting chubby finger at Aunt Raven, gave a delighted scream, and banged her little hands on the tray, splattering food onto Erik's t-shirt. He didn't seem to mind, just smiled dazedly and watched as Pietro rubbed his food into his white platinum hair. "Hey little buggers, getting any of that food into your mouths?" She tapped her finger on Wanda's nose and lightly tapped Pietro's chubby cheek, making him giggle and kick his legs excitedly. The tall blue mutant turned to Erik, giving him a searching look, her smile didn't fade as she rested a hand against his cheek. "Hey big guy, you're looking a little out of it." He just shrugged, lightly grabbing her wrist and gave her fingers a kiss, "I'm fine, Słoneczko," he endeared. She scoffed, obviously not believing him, but choosing not to fight with him on it. She moved to the coffee pot and began to fill a pig shaped mug, "where's that husband of yours?" She took to leaning against the counter-top, mug cupped in her hands.  
  
Again, Erik shrugged, made a small noise, and began wiping at Pietro's face with a dish rag. "That was very informative Erik, thank you." She sighed and rolled her eyes, not expecting much more from the man. Erik began taking the trays off the high chairs and put them in the sink, "bath time," he hoisted both messy infants into his strong arms and stalked from the room to get them cleaned up. Their bath was more just them laying in tiny tub carriers and being wiped clean, as they were too young to take actual baths yet. He was knelt on the floor, shirt getting wet and babbling at the babies who babbled right back when Charles did make an actual appearance.

 

The man paused in the bathroom doorway, taking in his lover through glazed aroused eyes. His tall strong lover sat his well cushioned bum against the heels of his feet leaning over the tub causing his cotton t-shirt to ride up. A flash of soft tan skin of Erik's belly was awarded Charles and the telepath felt his mouth get dry. He saw the others perfectly tight jeans riding down, a delicious red pair of panties peaking out. This man never ceased to turn him on; it didn't matter his size or shape. Erik turned slightly to look at Charles, smiling and looking positively beautiful. The telepath wanted nothing more than to just scoop his lover up and get into bed with him. He unfortunately knew that would never be a possibility; not with his disability, not with two children that needed them more than they needed sex, but he did not begrudge them for it. He adored them after all.    
  
"Raven was asking where you were."

"Was she? Well, she'll find me eventually if she needs me." 

 

Charles grabbed a couple of tiny yellow towels with ducks all over them and passed them to Erik. Together they managed to dry off the twins and get them dressed and put down for naps. Erik himself gave a relieved sigh and found himself collapsed heavily onto the couch in the family room. Charles sat himself down in the armchair. "Hey!" Exclaimed Erik, making his small lover jump, "What?!" A sharky grin formed and the metal manipulator opened his arms wide, "come here." You didn't have to tell the telepath twice. He got up, unhooked his crutches, and laid himself stomach down on the other man. Erik wrapped his large muscular arms around Charles, he radiated warmth and was actually quite comfortable. "Let me know if I'm suffocating or hurting you, love." Charles whispered lightly, earning a laugh from his lover; "you're barely a slip of a man, I think I'll be fine!" The two laughed, basking in each other and enjoying the moments peace they were managing to have together for once.  

 

They knew these moments would be few over the next few years, but maybe that made them even more important and special. 

Raven covered the two with a knit blanket when she discovered the two, vowing to take over baby duties for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, okay. Drabbly and full of 0 purpose. But that's the first chapter. More to come! If it sucks, sorry! 
> 
> Later chapters will likely be longer and be better.
> 
> Słoneczko means Sunshine; just a random endearment.


End file.
